


Snuggle Naga

by BlissHellfire



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Bittybones - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gen, Non-Binary OC, Papyrus lamia, Papyrus naga, qpr, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissHellfire/pseuds/BlissHellfire
Summary: Lupine, and his human Rompa spending time in a tent hammock.~mostly just an exercise in naga cuddling
Relationships: Bittybone(s) (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Snuggle Naga

As the sun rises above the distant mountains, lighting the valley, its tranquility is breath-taking. The valley’s earthy browns give way to dusty oranges as the sun dances upon the ridges. It returns the flourishes of color and light which the night had guarded so protectively. 

Light of day races down the valley like a blanket being ripped off. Grasshopper beat their lethargic wings. Gnats rise from their burrows. Even the wildflowers perk up in their rocky arid soil. Bear grass flourishes like miniature yellow Truffula trees. Their great fluffy masses easily get taken by the strong mountain winds. Intermixed, flourishes of red can be observed from the sun touched glacier’s lilies. However, they pale in comparison to beauty of the Indian Paintbrush that take the mountain side like a wild fire. It ravishes the folds of every rid with its untapped beauty. They emerge from the leaves as flickering whispers that seem to glow with every shimmer of the sunlight on the dew. 

Far up one of the ridges, a small family slept betwixt two old White Bark pines. The pines were so taken with the wind, that they seem to sway off the ridge. It’s a miracle that they had yet to fall. Yet they stand there, with their ashy grey trunks that twist and turn like taffy. Upon these strong old growths, a bright red hammock lies. 

The two occupants lay unaware in their slump as the lights of day break creep across the chalky soil. Mosquitos rush into the shade. A camp robber sings as it scoops up the first of its prey. Eventually, the sunlight swallows up the entire ridge with the hammock in it, eliciting soft moans. The hammock shifts back and forth, sending trickle of dew rolling off onto the now thirsty ground.

“No… not now, it was so nice.” Rompa squirms as the sunlight robs them of sleep. 

The human arcs their back within the cozy hammock, sending it into slow swings back and forth. Their body cracks and groans as it relieves the night’s tension. Rompa releases a defeated yawn. Their arms barely have enough room to stretch with the narrow sides but they shimmy them around until satisfied. 

The day has just begun. Rompa already regrets ever with the sun. 

“Lupine.” Rompa mutters lazily, “we’ve gotta get up.”

From beneath Rompa’s thick winter coat, a mass wriggles on their stomach but otherwise doesn’t say anything. 

“C’mon, dude! We’ve gotta get movin’ if we wanna beat the heat.” Rompa watches the mass expectantly.

Nothing.

“Ah, shit. You’re drunk on heat again, aren’t cha? Well, this is gonna be a rude awakening for the both of us.” Rompa says. 

They carefully pull back the layers of their thick winter coat and undershirt to find the naga curled up contently on their stomach. With the added light, the naga’s semi-transparent ecto flesh shimmers. If stretched out, the snake bitty would reach around four feet long. His violet flesh is rather uniform in color and appearance aside from the speckles of white that dance along his back that go all the way to his tail. The ecto flesh comes to a sudden halt when it meets his rib cage. His wool sweater barely covers the start of his ash colored bones.

(He must’ve tossed off his sweater and coat during the night, even his gloves) 

Rompa thinks regretfully along with a prayer of gratitude that he kept on his undershirt this time. 

“C’mon, sleepy head. Up an’ atum.” Rompa declares, arching their back again in an attempt to wake the sleeping naga.

His skeletal brow bone furrows but he keeps his eye sockets shut as he searches blindly for his covers. Upon finding none, curls back up.

“Loopster! Loop-a-rama! Time. To. Go!” Rompa arcs their back again, careful to not touch their sleepy friend. 

Finally, Lupine looks up to Rompa with blerrie eye lights. 

“This was a terrible idea. Give me back my home.”

“Aww,” Rompa says, “it’s not /that/ bad.”

“Give me back my home or I will bite you.” Lupine glares.

Rompa tosses the shirt back over him and crashes back into their pillow. “My belly’s really that good? Even with the hair?”

“Slept on my tail.” Lupine mutters under the shirt. “Coat too?”

“No.” Rompa says sternly. “How’s your belly doin’?” 

It’s been a couple years since the initial heat pad injury but with Lupine’s liberal use of the thermometer, he burned decent patch on his belly during one of the colder nights. It’s been weeks of carrying Lupine around to his chagrin. Rompa had seen the unnatural rough scabs against the smooth liquidity of his body the night before. However, Lupine had a tendency to ignore the pain unless asked. 

“It would be a lot better if you gave up your tyrannical rule. We rarely do this!”

Rompa feigns thinking it over. “But beating the heat.. shit. I forgot you can’t walk in the morning.” Rompa sighs. 

Lupine peaks out from under the shirt. “I’m glad you could see reason.” He slinks up Rompa’s chest. he barely unfurls half his body when he nuzzles his face against Rompa’s nose who returns with the nussel. 

“Now that you’re up… is the heating pad too hot back home? I can switch it out with another one.”

Lupine covers Rompa’s mouth with both of his hand. “shh! Stop being a worry wart.”

“Am not,” Rompa says between the formidable skeletal hands.

Lupine raises an browbone which doesn’t go unnoticed. He didn’t have to say it. He definitely just noticed the twelve Level 5 ward spells surrounding the camp site. With Lupine’s concentration of worry, they’d probably give an unsuspecting hiker a heart attack before they could get within five feet of the hammock. Whoops.  
“thought you were asleep,” Rompa retreats into their coat a little.

Lupine draws back. “You said it yourself, we’re safe here. Plus, with my magical boost, nobody can stop us.” Lupine arches himself to tower over Rompa slightly. 

Rompa grinned at that, “yeah, we’re pretty much unstoppable.”

“Exactly! Now sleep!” Lupine tries to pull down Rompa’s eye lids.

They refuse.

Rompa scans Lupine’s face skeptically. 

Lupine crosses his arms. He maintains the stare. 

Rompa sighs. “Guess the heat’ll wake me when we’re ready to go.”

Lupine returns to their stomach, curling back up into the tight mass. Rompa pulls back down their layers until the mass of naga is fully covered by their coat. 

Before Rompa knows it, they’d already drifted off in the restful realm of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: none
> 
> .
> 
> First Draft: March 10th, 2020  
> Edit: April 2020 mostly, but once in August

**Author's Note:**

> First Draft:March 2020  
> Last Edited: Aug 11th
> 
> Bittybones @Fucken-Crybaby  
> https://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lamiatale @eli-sin-g and @sinfulsanspar  
> https://bittywiki.tumblr.com/post/161974425182/new-bittybones/amp
> 
> I honestly thought Vex was the creator. Whoops. Also, there is another couple chapters for this fic but I delete the other I published. So yup.


End file.
